Kakarot and the Wild Things
by Red Chimera
Summary: Kakarot and his team try to make rank in Freeza's army while dealing with his first love who cheated on him and his second in command who failing for him. Rated T and later M.
1. Another day another mission

This is going to be a remake of a saiyan and his team you will get to known Goku and his team mates. There will be some slit lemons but still some action and drama. There will no Goku/Chi Chi pairing only Goku/OC pairing. So enjoy.

* * *

Resting in his bed a young saiyan sleeping like a baby, with nothing disturbing his slumber. Then a knock came down on the door, he slowly got up from his bed and walked up to the door to open it the saiyan saw a young woman wearing a black and gold armor with black boots with gold gloves. She had long brown hair, amber color eyes that where like fire burning inside them, her skin was a golden brown; her legs had stripes on them as well as her arms and tail which were always around her waist. The lion / tiger like girl was curvy and beautiful, the young saiyan has always admire her strength and beauty.

"I see you're finally up sleepy head' the female chimera said jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny Leona"said the low class fighter who was just standing there with only his boxer on."Why are you up so early any way"?

With a shrugged "I was just training like always and then Zarbon just inform me that we have assign to purge Planet Sol".

The saiyan then sigh "I guess we have to wake the others, but first let me get dress" said with his trade mark smirk.

Leona just rolled her eyes and left, Kakarot the son of Bardock was putting on is usual black and red armor, his black spandex pants as well his red and black boots.

As the squad leader walk down the hall he notice his older brother Radtiz who hair is much longer then his, The saiyan older brother just glared at him then turn his attention to a female elite saiyan, she had on a black and silver armor with a black mini skirt silver boots and long spiky hair tied up in a pony tail.

After looking at them Kakarot ran in to his team members, the young man had some wolf like features and was wearing white armor with shoulder pads, and he had on grey spandex pants with white boots and gloves. His hair was longer the Kakarot's but not as long as Radtiz.

Next to him was a cyan skinned girl with navy blue hair, she was wearing a sky blue and white armor with matching boots and gloves. Her eyes were sapphire and she also had dark blue earrings.

"It took you long enough Kakarot" The blue skinned siren said.

"Yeah because its time to leave "the wolf man spat being inpatient.

"You need to calm down the planet is not going to purge its self you know" the saiyan shot back.

Walking between the two now pissed of solders Leona try to ease the tension "Boys calm down save the fighting for the mission" Leona reasoned.

"She right you known we can't get distracted "the cyan skinned girl added.

"Okay we should get going and thank you Oceana and Leona" said a now calm down sayian "I just hope these guys are not weak" who is now grinning.

The team all want in to there space pods which lunch their selves in to the sky now heading to the planet.

When the space pods finally landed on the surface Kakarot and his team came out the attack balls and they all turn on there scoters to scanned for any life forms. Then Oceana scoter picked up several power levels.

"Hey boss" Kakarot looked at his team member "It look like the scoters picked up a few high power levels east from were we are standing".

Leona scoter picked up the same readings as well" Huh the scoters said the natives power levels range from 1,000 to 4,000" the female low class solders said.

"Good" Kakarot smirk this was the challenge he has been waiting for, his power level was around 7,200. Sure he was stronger then the inhabitants but sill they were almost as strong as he was in fact, all this mean that the people of this planet are fighters and that's what he likes.

"All right team lets kick some ass!" yelled the team leader.

They all nodded and flew off. When they got there the humanoids who are native to the planet begin attacking the invaders, and boy they gave the team a run for there money.

Leona kicked one of the yellow skin solarans in the face and then punches him in the stomach; he held his stomach in pain, the female chimera smiled at her pray as he backed away. Then Leona fazes behind the man and snaps his neck.

"Leona you really are scary when you smile" the lycon Jin said looking almost scared of his long time female team mate.

While Kakarot had just killed about 20 of his own victims had heard what Lobo said about Leona and it was true what he said, when the feline beauty was ready to end some ones life she would smile and would put almost any one in fear, and he had to admit she looked very sexy when she is ready to kill.

Lobo and Oceana had just finish killing off the natives, after that they walked over to Kakarot and Leona who are done decimating the humanoids.

"Man those guys were really something" the saiyan who had a few bruises said.

"I known but we have one more day so lets find some food and shelter." Leona suggested.

The team found a cave near by a river were the could have some fresh water and fish which Kakarot loves, as they all begin to settle down the squad leader glance over at his second in command, she really was beautiful he thought the young man always wonder if they where ever be more then friends only time will tell.

The next morning every one was feasting on a large bear like creature that Leona killed last night the bear was actually tasted well, Lobo had cooked the meat with his ki beam and Oceana had sprinkled it with a spice that she found on their last mission. This gave the meat more flavors.

Patting on his stomach the son of Bardock praise his team for making this animal tasty "Now that was some good shit, really if Leona hadn't found and killed the thing we would of all been hungry" said the now full saiyan.

"Hey what about us!" the blue skin woman protested.

"Oh sorry "said being apologetic

Then Lobo just notice something "Speaking of Leona were is she any way?"

"The girl want to search the area for any of the natives I mean we did killed a lot of them" Oceana said to the Lycon Jin.

Just then the mission Chimera in question walked looking very pissed, her amour was damage and she had some nasty looking bruise on her beautiful face, Leona hated being hit in the face and any had did that then well they would be in shits creek.

"Those little bastards ambush me when I wasn't looking" angrily said but then smiled "But I bet they regretted it after I killed them."

Shaking his head at his friend comment Kakarot stood up and order his squad to leave the cave to continue there mission. As the team flew a large group of the yellow skinned natives came out and attacked the invaders.

But Kakarot was not afraid and counter attack one of the humanoid with an attack he had learned on earth.

"KA"

"MA"

"HA"

"MA"

"HAAA!"

The huge blue beam engulfs a whole group of solarans causing a massive explosion and killed them.

"When did you leaned that attack?" asked an amazed Chimera.

Then the saiyan smugly said "I leaned it when I was a kid." It was true what he said when Kakarot was sent to earth the low class saiyan was a baby, he wiped out the whole human raced in a just a few years, after that Radtiz had found his little brother and since then he has been purging planets with the saiyans until he started his own team.

After the whole day the inhabitants were wiped out depict the fact that some of the natives were stronger then some the team members, but if it wasn't for Kakarot's leadership and determination they would have been killed.

Kakarot and his team are now done, they were injured but still alive the good thing about it was in every fight saiyans tend to get stronger and Kakarot was no expectation, when ever the low class saiyan head in to battle he becomes stronger in fact he is more powerful then Nappa who is an elite and former commander and chief of the saiyan army. His team is also stronger than some of frieza's elites.

"It look like we are done for today" replied the tired leader.

Leona was staring of in to the sunset admiring the view it seems to calm her down, it was just breathtaking.

'I just love looking at the sunset it's so calming and relaxing" she said

"Yeah me to" said Kakarot who was also staring in to the sunset.

With a smirk Lobo said" Aw look at the lovely couple I guess they're going to be some bumping and grinding."

"SHUT UP!" both the saiyan and chimera said with their faces now as red a Tomato.

"Ok ok" held up his hands up in defense.

"Idiots" mumbled the cyan skinned female who had been waiting the whole time.

After the whole funny ordeal the team went in to there space pod and were heading to the main base.

It will be a few day till they get there.

* * *

Sorry that took so long but this is the new version of a saiyan and his team so review.


	2. Kakarots first love

This is going to be the second chapter of a saiyan and his team remake so enjoy.

* * *

While Kakarot and his team were on there way a young beautiful saiyan with her long spiky hair tied up , the young woman was not alone for long a, large bald headed saiyan had walked up to the younger saiyan elite and placed his huge hands on her shoulder.

"Who are you waiting for Lica" the older man said calling the young woman by her nick name.

She turned to the former commander and chief and just shrugged "Just admiring the view Uncle Nappa."

The large saiyan did not buy his niece answer, he knew that Angelica had a relationship with the son of Bardock and she still carry a torch for the guy.

"Sure you are" the female elite did not like her uncle's sarcastic remark.

" I know what your thinking , but me and that **clown **Kakarot haven't been together for like two years and I regretted ever being with him" the niece of Nappa spat.

"Well good cause I might have to kick his ass again "Nappa said while gloating.

"Yeah when I was weaker" Nappa and Angelica where shocked to see Kakarot and his team standing there.

'When did you get here?" the female saiyan questioned

"Twenty minutes ago "Kakarot said with his trade mark smirk" So you really think I'm a clown do you?" The saiyan walked over to the female "That really hurt you know"

"Yes I do" the female elite had malice in her heart for the low class warrior but more for his feline second in command "And what are you looking at fur ball"

"Nothing much" the female chimera did not have any hint of emotion in her voice.

"Don't you think and your joke of a team should report to Lord Frieza? "The team did not look insulted by the burly saiyan.

"Nah we are ready reported to the little freaks boy friend Zarbon" Oceana joked standing over by Lobo.

"We should go to the healing chambers to recover" the saiyan leader ordered ,indigenous population on sol was giving the team a good fight but at a cost them some serious injuries.

The team walked away to the medical bay, Angelica couldn't help being furious with her former lover, she felt betrayed by him. The female elite accused Kakarot of cheating on her with the feline warrior, Radtiz clamed he saw the two kissing, so she paid him back by sleeping with Vegeta instead of the long haired saiyan who had a thing for Nappa 's niece , but he never got the chance to clam her.

"One day I will make you pay chimera and that I promise." the female saiyan made an exit to her privet chamber to take a break from it all.

Resting now the saiyan female could rambler the first time she and Kakarot made love , it was five years ago when the low class warrior was still in Vegeta's team.

* * *

5 years ago

Vegeta and his team had just came from a mission, the squad were all drained and went there separate ways. Angelica laid in her bed staring at the ceiling thinking how fun the assignment was, it was fun the natives put up a hell of a fight but still no match for the saiyans, disturbing her train of thought Kakarot plot his self on the bed.

"What are you doing here clown?" the female sat up met the young man eyes.

"Just here spending time with a friend "Kakarot simply said

"Why aren't with your other **friend** "the young saiyan knew what the female was talking about, Angelica and Leona had animosity towards each other but that's another story.

"You really don't like her huh" the female elite looked at Kakarot like a chicken with out its head.

"No shirt Sherlock "Angelica said mockingly." You can not even imaging why I hate the whore"

"Hey Leona is not a whore so take that back!"

"Oh sorry that I disrespect your little girl friend Kakarot" the son of Bardock blushed a little at the young woman input. "And what do you see in her anyway I think I'll be a better mate for you,"

'She's not my mate and even if she was what make you think that your better then her why because you're a elite?" Kakarot asked.

"Yes" she said being coincided.

"Well prove it" the low class solider smirked at the female elite.

Angelica raised her eye brows then smirked as well." Is that a challenge Kakarot?"

"Yes it is Lica" Kakarot moved closer to Angelica's face, their lips slowly touch, and for that very moment the two saiyans ignored every thing around them and were lost in the heat of passion. Kakarot removed his armor and the rest of his clothes as wells as Angelica, the young saiyans stared in each others eyes knowing what they are about to do will change their lives forever.

"Are you ready" the now nude male asked.

"Of course Kakarot I'm always ready" she said seductively

"Good" the two young warriors continued there adult activity for the rest of the evening.

The next morning the Kakarot and Angelica were now sleeping peacefully. It was the first time ether of them had sex but yet there saiyan instincts' guided them through the experience with ease, every thing was perfect for now.

* * *

The present

Angelica had a sad smile on her face, Kakarot and her spend there time together as lovers for three years , she may not show it in front of the son of Bardock because the young female did not want to seem weak in to her former lover, but deep in side she stilled loves him.

"Why can't I forget about him? "she thought, then a tear leaked from her dark brown eye "Because I still love him" she whisper crying her self to sleep.

* * *

Ok guys the romantic part is kind of lame so I ill try to make it better next time.


	3. An uneasy deal

Ok this chapter three so enjoy the story and review when you can.

* * *

Kakarott and his squad had just return from the med bay and went in to the separate living quarters, the saiyan unlike his didn't mind being in the healing chambers because it made him stronger. The son of Bardock sat on his bed thinking about the feline beauty, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on but there was another woman that was on his mind" Angelica_"_ The female saiyan was first love, he couldn't believe that she left him because what Radtiz said and ended up sleeping with Veageta just to get back at him.

"_I guess all good things must come to an end "_the low class saiyan laid his head on the pillow wondering about the future.

Then some one came knocking on the saiyan door, Kakarot was a little annoyed and press the button on the automatic door , there standing there none other then his ex. "Well hello there Kakarot" the female elite stood by the entrance with her tail swaying back in forth.

"What do you want Lica?" Kakarot sigh.

"Oh nothing I just cane to tell you that Vegeta wants you to join us on are mission to Avalon in ten hours, he said the mission require a five man team so your in?"

Kakarot didn't won't to be apart of his former team but a mission to Avalon would be fun but he rather go with is own squad." Why should I trust you and how do I know this isn't a set up?"

"Why the hell would I set you up because you cheated on me with that _slut_, well I'm over it and it's a chance to be with your own kind." she reasoned.

"For the last time woman my good for nothing _brother_ lied to you and if any one cheated its _you. _and just because were the same race doesn't mean I want to be around you are the other saiyans." Kakarot expressed

"I don't care what your brother said you would have cheated on me eventually "the female saiyan hissed. Angelica sigh and cross her arms" Listen Kakarot this mission is important and I think it would be great if we have the whole team back together , no matter how much the others used to look down on you we still had fun"

The son of Bardock ex team mate had a good point they did use to had a lot of fun on there missions , if wasn't for his brother lies and Angelica jealousy Kakarot would still be in the team ,but the saiyan never regretted it. The low class saiyan was graceful that he started his own team and really enjoyed being around them even if he didn't show it all the time.

"All right Lica I join but that's it deal"

"Deal" she shook her ex lovers hand and all a sudden gave him a lustful kiss on the lips then gave him a wink and went off.

"_What the hell have I gotten my self in to"_ thought the stunned saiyan before he went back in his room Leona poked her team leader, "Huh oh what ups _pussy cat"_ the young man joked.

'So when were you planning to tell me you have another assignment?" the feline beauty questioned.

Kakarot sigh" Come in I tell you about it in the room"

Leona and Kakarot sat on the bed and looked at each other for a moment then Leona finally spoke up" Now tell me why are you even considering joining them on the mission if are they did is cause you nothing but grief?"

Kakarot stared at his second in command" Well" the saiyan scathed the back of his head thinking what to say" Well its complicated "

Leona had an irate look on her pretty face" How the hell is it complicated!"

"Hey calm down Leona it's not that serious, it's not like you never went on a mission with another team" the squared leader argued.

"That was different they needed a woman to accompany them because the Amazonians are aggressive towards men and Frieza wanted to recruit them so he sent me to help" the second of command reasoned.

"Ok but still what's the big deal its just one lousy mission unless you're…" Kakarot had his trade mark smirk" Jealous "

Leona glared at her commander" Don't get full of your self your cute but not that cute"

"That not what Oceana said" Kakarot laugh

"She said what! Wait till I get my hands on that blue harpy "Leona growled.

The saiyan laughs even harder "Hah! I knew it you are jealous just it admit it"

"Like hell, I don't care who sleep with it's not my problem" the chimera shot back.

"What ever you say Leona what ever you say" Kakarot laid his bed on his pillow with dark brown eyes still on the feline warrior.

"But seriously Kakarot I don't want you to get hurt you're my best friend and I…love you" she whispered.

Kakarot was a little startled "What did you say"?

'I said I love you as a friend" Leona lied.

Kakarot didn't believe one bit but he didn't want to push it any further so he let slide" Ok what ever I have to get some sleep good night"

The chimera sigh "Fine but can I spend the night with you?" she asked hopefully.

Kakarot grunted "Ok but don't snore in your sleep I hate that now good night"

'Good night to my saiyan warrior" Leona moved closer and wrapped her arm around his waist causing him to blush , but this is what he wanted because deep inside he loved her to.

The next morning Kakarot got up from his mattress with Leona still in it sleeping peacefully. The saiyan couldn't help not to have feelings for his friend and second in command. But there still one problem he's still in love with Angelica, the low class Saiyan hated to admit it but he miss her but they may never get back together .

Kakarot head in the bathroom to take a hot shower while the saiyan was in there Leona woke up from her cat nap she heard water running in the bathroom" He_ must be in the shower maybe I should keep him company "_Leona mused before she could act the chimera sensed some one in front of the door" I_ wonder who at the door" she_ pace her way to the door to open it when she finally did it was none other then Radtiz Kakarot's older brother." Oh its look its sonic the hedgehog "Leona joked.

"What the hell is a sonic the hedgehog "Radtiz said with a blink stare.

"Sonic the hedgehog is a blue fast running mammal who loves chilly dogs" she explained

"I still don't know who the hell you're talking about" the long haired saiyan responded.

Sweat drops" _This guy can not be this damn stupid "_female pinch her nose out of frustration "Never mind, any way what are doing here?"

"Vegeta wanted me to fetch Kakarot" but then the eldest son of Bardock smirked "I didn't know Kakarot had a thing for _pussy _cats "

"It's nothing like that Radtiz I was just spending the night" Leona protested.

"Sure spending the night" Radtiz chuckle "Just tell the my worthless baby brother to meet us in a hour"

"I'll let him know jerk "the female chimera turned her back on the older man and returned to the room.

"_It seems my lie might have some truth to it"_ Radtiz mused.

Back in the room Kakarot walked out the bathroom with a towel wrap around his waist , Leona blush a bit but it didn't bother her nudity was exceptive in her culture . Kakarot's trade make smirk bordering in to a grin. He unwrap the towel exposing him self , Leona face grew redder she wanted to be taken by her long time friend but would an hour be enough for them to ravish one another the amber eyed female shook her head "Kakarot Radtiz wanted to in form you that to meet them in an hour" the female calmly explained .

"Huh in hour sounds good so what do you want to do with all this free time? "Kakarot asked with his black baggy pants now on.

"We could hang out with the guys and get something in our stomachs "Leona suggested.

"That's sounds wicked I can't wait to get some grub, I wouldn't wont to fight on in empty stomach" Kakarot laugh like a kid in a candy store.

"You never seized to amaze me Kakarot" the chimera chuckled.

"Aren't you going to get dress Leona" the saiyan asked.

"Oh yeah let me head in the shower and fleshing up " Leona quickly undress for getting that Kakarot was in the same room and ran in to the bathroom, even for that brief moment he mange to see her naked that actually make him want her even more.

"_Well it was better then nothing "the_ low class mused.

It took the feline beauty fifteen minutes to take a shower and another fifteen minutes to get dress in her gold and black armor this time with a sexy black mini skirt. Kakarot saiyan instincts were telling him to take of her cloths and ravish the feline warrior.

"So what do you think of my new skirt sexy huh" Leona purred.

"Its nice I guess "Kakarot shrugged. But what he really was thinking was "_Why kami why, she look so sexy with those nice long striped legs and that skirt it looks hot on her make me wanna…_

"Kakarot are you drooling?" The female laugh.

"What oh sorry I was thinking about food" he chuckled wiping the drool of his mouth.

Leona rolled her amber colored eyes "Honestly is that all you think about Kakarot food, well I guess you about thirty minutes to full your black of stomach."

The saiyan happily oblige and both left to get something to eat. While heading to the mess hall many of the men started to make cat calls and try to hit on the feline but most of them backed away when the saiyan glared at the horn dogs.

The two young solders finally met up with there teammates in the mess hall as well as Vegeta squad. Radtiz and Nappa were in aw when they saw Leona as well as Lobo" Wow Leona you look hot" the wolf like man exclaimed,

"Yeah if I was a lesbian I do you in a second "the blue skinned siren agreed

"For once I agree with Fido and Fish girl here you are sure look tasty pussy cat" the large bald saiyan smirked.

"That's enough I'm not some piece of ass you know" the female chimera spat.

The saiyan prince chuckle" Well Kakarot its seems your second in command is eye candy , well if I were you I'll watch her you don't want lose her like you did Angelica." Vegeta smirked.

Kakarot shot daggers at his former commander "You're the one who stolid her you bastard!"

"He didn't steal me I choosed him, besides he's a way better lover then you" Angelica smirked and let Vegeta grab her butt causing her to yelp.

"Only sluts like you would say that" the feline warrior hissed.

"Who your calling me slut fur ball, I'm not the one dressing like one." Angelica shot back.

"Hello you could call each others sluts on your own time we have mission to finish." The long haired saiyan complained.

"What! But I wanna get some freaking food "Nappa chided

"_And I thought I cried over food."_ Kakarot shook his head "Don't worry baldy we could get some food from the planet "

Nappa felt insulted by the younger saiyan mean while Vegeta looked at his now assemble "Now Nappa, Radtiz , Angelica, and Kakarot this mission will take three days to complete or two if the planets moon is full " the saiyan prince informed.

"Sounds easy "said Radtiz.

The saiyan commander shook his head" No according to Zarbon the Avalonids have high power levels and have high tech weapons that could cause us some serious problems "

"But we could still succeed with are mission if the full rises no matter how strong there are" the female said candidly.

"We still have to consider that one of us might make it out alive" Vegeta responded dryly.

This worried Leona she knew if Kakarot dies the feline warrior heart might not take the pain of lost ,"Kakarot_ you better bring your ass back cause I don't know if I could make with out you."_

Kakarot on the other hand had a plan but he was not going to revile it just yet." I guess this is going to be one hell of a mission "the saiyan grinned.

"You don't seem worried Kakarot" Angelica was surprised about her former lover cool demeanor." What_ are you really up to lover?"_

"Why should I, what doesn't kill, you make you stronger so I see this as another challenge" Angelica actually had a genuine smile on her face, the female elite always admired the low class saiyan ability to look in death in the eyes. She just wish she told him that when they were together.

Vegeta ordered the others saiyans to the space pods , Kakarot own team wished there commander good luck but before he enter the pod Leona pulled him in to a kiss that lasted about a minute then pulled away ,"That's from me to you Kakarot just come back alive" she whispered.

Kakarot was stunned a little but then replied with a smirk" Don't worried Leona I'll be fine you could count on it."

The two parted and Kakarot enter his pod but he noticed Angelica's face had an angry expression so he tried to ignore it but it disturb the saiyan a little. He sat back as the door slowly closed and he shut his eyes musing about the mission ahead," _This mission might have more meaning to me then I thought "_

* * *

This chapter is longer then the others so I hope you enjoy it.


	4. Reunion of the saiyans

Ok chapter 4 is up so enjoy and thanks daugterofrisingsun for reviewing any way lets move on to the next chapter.

* * *

Five space pods that contained the saiyans finally landed on Planet Avalon a planet full of purple colored forests and magnificence cites that resemble solid crystals. The inhabitants were a peaceful race and only engaged in war when threaten. The saiyans were going to have to intercept there defenses with out any of them getting killed. The Avalonids have very skilled warriors at there disposal that might give our saiyan mercenaries a hell of a fight. The only way for the simian warriors to conquer the enchanted planet was to wait for its full moon.

Are ready observing there surroundings the saiyan eyes were mesmerized by the scenery of the planet" This planet is so beautiful" said a very trance Angelica.

"Yeah to bad we have to destroy it." responded Nappa

"There is no need Nappa Frieza only want the native to pledge there legions, but if they refused we could kill of its people until they surrender" Vegeta smirked

"Should start now?" Radtiz questioned

"No we wait till night fall when there guard is down, it might be safe to say that the Avalonids are docile during the night." Vegeta explained with his face still in his usually scowl.

Angelica turns to her temporary team mate wondering what he thinks of the situations" You been awfully quiet, what do you thank about the whole situation?"

"Honestly I don't care as long the mission is completed I could care less." Kakarot replied with a nonchalant attitude.

"Hey Vegeta I saw a huge hole that next a water fall, I think there a cave in there" Nappa grinned.

"That's nice Nappa it looks like you didn't skew up this time "Vegeta chuckled

Nappa pouted like an over size toddle while Angelica and Radtiz laugh .Kakarot was clearly not amused by the saiyan prince sense of humor. Vegeta ordered his team to head for the underground cavern, they finally reach the large natural shelter, the waterfall was perfect, Angelica could picture her self making love to either Vegeta or Kakarot or both but the two prideful men will not go for it manly because they hated each other always competing with on another.

"This place is huge!" Radtiz exclaimed.

"So is your hair" Nappa snicker.

"Hey shut the hell up! Tall fat and bald!" Radtiz shot back.

"Make me pansy!"

"That's it!"

'QUITET FOR KAMI SAKE YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE CUBS AND SRTAT ACTTING LIKE GROWN MEN!" the lived prince roared.

"Sorry" both man apologized.

"Good , now you three stay here Angelica come with me" Angelica didn't hesitate and went with her royal lover but before that she saw Kakarot looked hurt and felt bad for him.

"_I'm so sorry my beloved warrior I'll make up to you one day." _the female elite promised.

"Tam going to take a nap you two do what ever you two usually do," Kakarot headed to the opposite side of were Vegeta and Angelica went.

"So you wanna do some think?" Radtiz asked.

'Yeah your mother" Nappa snickered.

'You bastard!" Radtiz lunge at Nappa bur the bald saiyan simply knock the younger saiyan out with a one punch to the temple.

"Know your place boy" Nappa grouted.

Angelica and Vegeta had finished the personal affair both elite soldiers' bodies sweat out the passion and lust that possessed them. Angelica can't even describe it the prince of all saiyan sure knows how to satisfied a woman. She hadn't felt this much ecstasy since they first indulge each other. But there was a difference when they had sex it was full of lust not love like her and Kakarot shared. The female elite still loves Kakarot and could never get over him; she had to get him back he had to get her true love back! And no one could stop her not even _"Leona"_.

"Vegeta are you up" the saiyan prince grunted he did not really in the mood to talk especially after sex.

'What woman?" Vegeta groaned.

"Do you…love me" the younger woman asked.

"What?"

She really hated repeating her self. "I said do you love me"

Vegeta paused for a moment, then smirked "I love revising you is that good enough for you?" the saiyan prince chuckled.

"No its not" she hissed.

"Why are you asking this ridicules question, the fact that I fuck you should be enough for a woman like you" the annoyed saiyan said.

"A woman like me? Sex isn't every thing Vegeta love is, we haven't even bonded yet." Angelica argued.

"Bah, bonding for the weak its nothing but a damn distraction that hinder a saiyan to reach there full potential. No wonder Kakarot cheated on you your to clingy!"

"That's not true and Kakarot would never cheat on me!" Angelica caught her self when she told Vegeta those words." Kakarot was the only man aside from my uncle who really care about me instead I whore myself around with you!' Angelica quickly got dressed and left Vegeta alone to his own thought.

"_Can't believe that woman, how could she a female elite choose a clown a poor excuse of a saiyan! No she is mine and mines alone the prince of all saiyans!" Vegeta_ was lived never in his life a woman left him for some one else who was below his status. He had to get her back and he knows how. "Kakarot you not going to take her away from the prince of all saiyans!' the agitated saiyan prince roared.

Angelica found Kakarot sleeping peacefully the female elite shook the saiyan a few times until he sprang up saying were the chicken. Angelica had puzzled expression but she shook it of." Good your up clown cause have something to tell you"

"And what is so important that you have to disturb my nap" Kakarot yarned,

"Look this isn't easy but I want to say it any way, I'm sorry" Angelica closed her eyes with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about what"

"Sorry that I didn't believe you when you were telling the truth the whole time, and sorry for cheating on you with Vegeta, and sorry for being such a bitch to you" the female elite eye swelled up with tears of sorrow she has been causing some trouble for her former mate, all because of her resentment and insecurity she push the only man that she truly loved.

"Is that it" the said with his cold dark voice.

"Dammit Kakarot Don't you know that I love you,, I always had since the moment I met you, I always knew you had potential that one of the reasons I chose you! , please take me back I need you!" the Angelica sobbed with so much passion in her voice.

"Well it's a little too late for that! Do you know how I felt when you cheated on me with the very man that I despised since I was a boy! But no you had to believe my lire of a brother and ended up opening legs like some cheap slut!' Kakarot spat venomously,

"How dare you!" Angelica slapped Kakarot so hard he it the cave wall, the low class saiyan stood up it murder in his dark brown eyes. He would have killed any one who apposed him, Kakarot slowly stalked towards the now frightened saiyan elite. He swiftly grabbed her and pin the smaller woman on the cold jagged wall," Are you going to rape me Kakarot?" the female quivered fearfully.

"No , you know I would never hurt you like that" the saiyan sigh and released his tight grip on the female" I'm sorry I scared you , I just get so frustrated when push my buttons , listen you know me and you will never be what we were so go back to Vegeta and let me rest "

"Kakarot I can't. Why can't you understand you are my only true love and kindred sprite, no one not Vegeta , my uncle , Radtiz , or Leona could ever take what we have I just hope you know I'm your only true mate until then I'll leave you alone." Angelica kissed her beloved warrior and left.

"_Kami give me a sign what the hell I; am suppose to do huh? Is it possible for me to love to women? Damn I'm a saiyan I shouldn't dwell on these kind of things but still"_ the conflicted saiyan sigh and went back to sleep, it won't be another hour till dark.

The team was now fully rested and ready to take on thee mission. Kakarot sensed tension with in the group he just hopes that they all survey and complete the daunting task.

"Its time you all know the drill, if the natives become hostile do not hesitate to kill them." the team all nodded their prince command and flew in through the night sky in top speed.

The saiyans located on of the crystal like cites and landed in the middle of it. The elf like humanoids was cautious of the new comers. These people had managed to fight of every invader but the Avalonids sensed that the saiyan will be there deadliest opponents.

"Who are you strangers and why are you here?" in older man with pink skinned and blue hair asked.

"We are here in the name of Lord Frieza and he wish you to pledge your allegiance if not you will suffer his wrath." Vegeta smirked.

"We do not fear _this_ Frieza, let him try if he dares" another Avalonid claimed.

Angelica shook her head" You poor fools you really don't know who you're up against?"

"Quiet woman, and learn your place" the older male obviously the leader growled.

"Hey buddy you don't want to get on her bad side if you want to live another day "Kakarot defended.

"Thank you Kakarot" Angelica whispered.

Kakarot smiled and nod back then turning his attention to the natives. Vegeta also heard what his mate said to the low class and growled under his breath "Its seems you fools sealed your own fate, Angelica, Kakarot, Radtiz, Nappa kill them and leave no survivors" the saiyan commander ordered.

The saiyans did as they were told and started to kill all of the people in the city Nappa laugh enjoying the carnage he unleashed, Angelica flew fighting some of the city's solders killing them with eased, Kakarot fought along side his older brother and leader sloughing civilians and soldiers. Many of the Avaloniod warriors try a surprise attack but Vegeta sensed them coming and ordered Nappa to use his mouth blast eradicating the fighters as they scream.

Kakarot joined his former lover who started having a hard with the natives." Need a hand Lica?" Kakarot asked coolly.

"Sure why not, ill be just like the good ole days." Angelica said with a seductive smile.

"You ready?"

"Ready"

Kakarot and Angelica powered up a large energy ball and lunched it. The huge blue ball hit it mark killing all of the natives and destroying the crystal city.

"Now that was fun!" Angelica laughed.

"Yes, Yes it was" Kakarot chucked.

"Now do you see Kakarot you belong with us your real team, your race." Kakarot face faulted, the low class saiyan did enjoy being with the other saiyans, he grew up with them no matter how many time the others taunted the son of Bardock.

"I do, really do but it won't change a thing I have my own squared to lead and I don't regret a damn thing" the saiyan reasoned with is own point of view.

"Kakarot"

"No listen Angelica, in all my years of being under Vegeta I always wanted to get away from him and lead my own squared, I even wanted you to join me but you well you … anyway I'm glad I left and started my own team maybe you could still join me and it will be like it was before, so what you say, I'm sure Zarbon could transfer you" The female elite closed her eyes and thought about Kakarot offer.

"Kakarot want to join you but I can't, you see I can't be on the same team as _her_, she has been thorn on my side before me and you were involved, I just can't" Angelica growled.

Kakarot sigh "Maybe if you get to know each other you to harpies won't be at each other throats"

Angelica did not respond to her team member so she turned back to be the others were standing. 'What were you and Kakarot talking about" questioned her large uncle.

"Reminiscing Uncle "she answered back.

Nappa was not sure weater to believe his niece, he knew her better then any one he knew the female elite still loved Kakarot, When Nappa found out that Angelica left Kakarot and ended up with Vegeta he was astounded, the saiyan general always wanted his niece to be mated with the prince it was arrange any way when she was first born and Vegeta was three.

"Angelica you need to stay away from Kakarot he no good for you "Nappa warned.

"Uncle please spares me the drama, you don't have to worry about me I'm a big girl" Angelica reassured her uncle.

The night was over and five cites were demolished by the saiyans. Many of the natives died at the hand of the mercenaries but the job was not done they have one more night because of the full moon.

"It looks likes we have another day here" Radtiz sigh

"Don't worry brother this mission will be done soon" Kakarot said with his arms cross.

"We mange to destroy five cities and none of the weapons effected us" Nappa added.

"Yes Nappa that is correct. It seems they underestimated are powers "Vegeta smirked.

"Well boys we can't assumed that the next cities will be easy remember there technology could still pose a threat to us" Angelica noted.

"She right and that is why the full moon, are greatest weapon" Vegeta smugly smirked.

The saiyan are going to need it because Avalon has its own secreted weapon. A familiar beast that might be fatal to the saiyans or useful.

* * *

Ok guys this is the end of chapter 4 don't worry chapter 5 should be interesting and something will shock the saiyans.


	5. A moment of passion

Hey guys this is Chimera prime and here to present you Chapter 5!

* * *

In a large throne room a tall handsome man with long blue hair and a white robe staring out his window contemplating how to defeat the invaders. The saiyans had already destroyed five of his cities and defeated some of his best warriors.

"You seem trouble father "the Avalonain king turned around and notice his beautiful daughter who hair was long but and unruly. The female skin was an olive complexion unlike her father's pink skin, her dress was snow white exposing her back, the princess dress two slits showed her well toned but sexy legs. King Oberon had always took pride in his warrior daughter in fact she is the second strongest on the planet but soon she might surpass him.

"Yes Gaya I 'am" the king sighs.

"Father let me aid our people so I could defeat those animals!' she said with pride.

Her tall father chuckled at his beloved daughter confidence "I guess your not a child in any more Gaya but you can not under estimate our enemies but I 'am confident in your abilities "

"Thank you father I will not let you down!" Gaya squeals.

"I know you won't now rest my child for tomorrow night mark our victory over the invaders." Gaya gave her father a heartwarming hug and went to her room to sleep for the night.

Another woman walked towards her husband and kissed him on the cheek. "I see you are going to let our daughter help us fight the saiyans"

"Yes she is our only hope" the king reassured his wife.

"But still my king what if your plan goes wrong" asked his worried queen.

"Nonsense Hara I am sure that we will slay the saiyans and save our planet" Oberon boosted.

"I hope your right Oberon, now lets make love like it was our last." his blue haired beauty purred.

"I thought your never asked my goddess " Hara blushed a bit and closed the door and slip off her navy blue silk dressed show off her glowing pink naked body.

"Take me my king take me now!" he grabbed her and kissed her with all of his love and slowly laid on the heated marble floor making love all night not worrying about the battle a head.

* * *

Back at the cave Radtiz and Nappa finished having there way with some Avalonean girl. They try to offer her to Kakarot but he declined there offer. The low class saiyan found a peaceful spot near an underground lake he loved to be by himself lost in his own thoughts .Kakarot was more laid back then his other saiyan brethren and never really stress about anything. The saiyan was not alone in the shadows Angelica watches her former lover rest by the peaceful oasis. She slowly crept next to Kakarot and laid her head on Kakarot's chest slowly drifting to sleep.

Vegeta was not far from the two sleeping saiyans when he got there the saiyan prince was furious. Vegeta stomped his way to Kakarot and Angelica, the prince pulled Angelica and begin pounding on Kakarot.

"VEGETA STOP IT PLEASE!" pleaded the worried woman

"NO THE CLOWN HAS TO DIE NO ONE TOUCHS MY WOMAN!" the saiyan prince roared still assaulting Kakarot.

"GET THE HELL OF ME NOWWW!" Kakarot welled and powered up pushing is attacker off.

Then Kakarot rushed towards Vegeta and decked in the jaw and grabbed his arm and pulled him in a powerful closeline nearly knocking him out. He ready to power up and blast the prince but Angelica blocked the angry saiyan path.

"Please Kakarot don't" saiyan beauty begged.

Vegeta stood up and was actually chucking despite get his ass handed to him" Nice one Kakarot you finally manage to cause me some pain but I assure you it would not be easy to defeat me!"

"Bring it on princess! " Kakarot and Vegeta traded viscous blows only having the prince ganging the upper hand. Vegeta was still stronger then his younger counter part. Kakarot manage to back flip landing his two feet on the cold cave floor and strike Vegeta in face causing the saiyan prince to stumble.

'That enough lets save our energy for our mission" Radtiz looked at his younger brother out of pity maybe he needed to be with Leona and forget about Angelica.

"All right but stay away from my woman" Vegeta warned.

"No Vegeta I'm staying Kakarot tonight but don't worry he wont touch me" Angelica and Kakarot went on the other side of the cave not to be disturb.

"Don't worry Vegeta I 'all make sure she and Kakarot won't mate" Nappa crossed his arms staring at his leader.

"Don't stress you're self Nappa even if that happens the fool is still infatuated with his second in command, she will have no choice but to return to me." Vegeta smirked while Nappa wonders if his niece was better off with the low class saiyan.

* * *

Kakarot and Angelica sat next to each other and were quiet for a while, the two young saiyans never stopped caring for one another but Kakarot stilled had feeling towards Leona , this was killing the female elite so it was do are die time. Angelica pushed the startled low class saiyan on his back straddled him and press her soft lips on Kakarot's.

"What the hell is wrong with you Lica, I told you I didn't want to be with you are you that stupid?" pushing the female away who was still on top of him.

"No I know you still want me so stop denying it" she kissed him again.

Kakarot couldn't lie he missed touching her, holding her, loving her. He moved his hands down Angelica back touching her rump; Angelica moaned with pleasure and kissed him even harder.

They stopped and both panting trying to catching their breath. Kakarot frowned he felt like he was betraying his long time friend even through they are not really together." I can't Lica, this is so wrong on so many levels I won't hurt her I can't"

"Kakarot please let me make love to you, let are souls connect let, let are bodies become one" she smiled and whispered "No one has to know let this one be are little secrete"

"But"

"Shhh just let it happen lets make love like real saiyans" Angelica purred.

For the first time in two years the young saiyans made love, moaning and panting felling each other now naked bodies. They were at it all day with no one disturbing them. This bothered the prince of all saiyans but he was still confident that Kakarot will break the headstrong woman's heart and that she'll never for give him. During this long hot but romantic session she screamed out his name and finally cupped on her former lovers chest.

"Think you Kakarot think you" she said now drifting of to sleep.

"I'm sorry Leona" Kakarot whispered to him self before closing his eyes.

* * *

It was time for the saiyans to finish the job are ready the saiyans destroyed more cities and killed more civilians. The moon was beginning to show when a large object blocked the Luna satellite.

"Is that a Luna Eclipse "Raditz asked his prince?

"It look like but there still no match for us" Vegeta was sure that the Avalonean wouldn't stand a chance against them, sure they had how power levels and some of the were stronger then Radtiz and Nappa but him, Kakarot and Angelica could wiped them out by themselves but something was at a mist why would there be an Luna eclipse if Zarbon said there would be a full moon not an eclipse unless.

"There something eerie about this, Vegeta I think we should fall back and attack in the morning" Kakarot suggested with an uneasy look.

"Nonsense clown only a coward does something like that!" Vegeta shot back.

"You fool don't you see it's a trap and there setting us up" Kakarot argued.

"Vegeta , Kakarot now its not the time be fighting because my scoter is picking up a VERY large power level and if we don't pulled together then we'll good as dead" Angelica trying get the other two man to calm down.

"Your right Lica my scoter is picking up the same reading to and is coming closer" Nappa heard a thunderous roar the shook the ground around his feet, he turned is head and was shock what he saw.

"YOU GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME IT'S A GREAT APE' Radtiz gasped in horror.

"Who did it get here" Angelica asked stilled shock her self.

Kakarot observed the titanic primate and smirked "There a way to turn the tide of this battle, you see that ring a round its head, I bet the king is controlling are fellow saiyan with that thing it's the only explanation "

"Yeah I see now little brother but how is this going to work to are advantage" Radtiz asked franticly.

"Well for one if we destroy the mind controlling device then the ape will turn on the people its trying to protect and two all Vegeta has to do is order the damn thing but for that to happen he has to transforms as well" Kakarot explained logically.

"And how I 'am going to do that as you could see the moon is blocked , wait the minute how the hell did it get to that form" Kakarot glanced at Vegeta .

"Simple blutz waves, the scientist on this planet must of crated an amplifier to amplified the waves on the saiyan causing her to transform with out the use of a full moon "Angelica knew Kakarot was smart but not this smart, know wonder he was able to lead many successful missions with his team.

"Ok we now know it's a she but how is Vegeta going to transform" ask a confused large saiyan.

Kakarot sigh being very annoyed with his teammate while the ape started to attack Vegeta and Radtiz" Really I can't believe you guys simple the power ball technique , Vegeta could tango with are angry friend over there while you ,Angelica, and Radtiz take care of the approaching army over there" pointing to the advancing soldiers.

"Oh that's easy let's have some fun niece! Nappa laugh, Angelica rolled her eyes and both saiyans begin attacking the warriors.

"Vegeta look!

'What?" Kakarot threw the fake moon in the sky and Vegeta saw it and begin to transformed in to a great ape until he was done" Good thinking Kakarot your not so useless after all" the large simian chuckled , He turned to the roaring beast and attacked her.

While the saiyans were busy with the Avalonean King Oberon watch from his large tv like screen worried about the whole situation , the saiyans had some how thwarted his plan and now he wasn't even sure any more" That young saiyan is quiet intelligent . I have I underestimated his ability to formulate such a brilliant strategy "the king mused?

"How are we going defeat those beast my King "Hare wondered.

He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled "Me, I have to join her in battle it's the only way Hera."

"No please don't I" he put his finger on her lips.

"My love I want you to leave the Planet and never return"

"But" the great King Oberon kissed her for the last time and want off with his silver battle suit and head of in to battle" Please stay alive and protect our daughter " she cried her self to sleep wishing the nightmare to end.

* * *

Back in the battle field Vegeta has the upper hand on Gaya, she try fighting back but Vegeta was to strong. Gaya shot a mouth blast at her adversary but missed accordantly hitting one of the soldiers, killing him.

Vegeta darkly chuckled "You must have poor aiming my dear"

Gaya growled out of anger and blindly attacks the older male only for him to dodge her and grab her from behind in a full nelson.

"Good now hold her still so I could blast that device of her head" Vegeta replied to Kakarot orders and held her even tighter." Now here we go"

Kakarot begin chanting his Kamehameha technique. Before he could lunch the beam a white energy beam hit Kakarot in the back "Damn that really hurt"

"KAKAROT NO!" Angelica gasped in horror as Kakarot fall to the ground lifeless.

"One down four more to go" Oberon grinned at his handy work.

'You are going to die you son of a BICTH!" Angelica lunch a barrage of energy balls at the king but he dodge all off them.

"Is that it? I thought you saiyans are suppose to be the killing machines but hear I see is a sobbing weak woman" he laugh madly.

"I will avenge you Kakarot" she whispered "This for you! KAKROT!

She cupped her hands and chanted.

"KA

MA

HA

MA

HA!'

The blue beam lunch and hit her target are so she thought"I did it he dead" her celebration was short lived when she was kicked in the face and grabbed by the legs and swung to a near by pillars. She was ready to attack Oberon but the elf like man fazed in front of the struggling female and began beating the living day light out of the saiyan.

Nappa herd his only niece scream out in pain. He rushed towards the attacking king but was stop by some of the surviving soldiers "Get out of my way for I'll kill you" the angry saiyan growled.

"No monkey its time for you to die" Nappa and the soldiers engaged in a deadly battle of life and death.

Radtiz saw Angelica being beat to death "No I have to stop him "Radtiz ran and punched the Avaloneran. It didn't even faze him. Overon simply brushed him aside and continued to assault Angelica.

"I guess you're stronger then you look, well its time to end your life goodbye!" Oberon raised his hand gathering a large purple ki blast to finish Angelica off.

"I'm so sorry Kakarot at least we can now finally be together" she closed her eyes smiling welcoming dearth until she heard a loud scream she opened up her eyes only to see her beloved saiyan with is fist trough the dying kings chest and pulled it out as his body fell to the ground no longer living"Kaka..rot"

"Shhh just hush I' am going to take you back to the base ok" Kakarot wrapped his arms around his dieing lover protecting her.

"No just… finish the mission please" her eyes pleading with Kakarot.

He shook his head" There no need, Radtiz and Nappa already killed most of the natives"

"What about Vegeta he can't hurt her just blast that blasted devices "Kakarot looked up and saw Vegeta beating on the great ape and sigh.

"Ok but I'm taking you back as long as the mission is done and Frieza doesn't get his panties in a bunch" she chucked at Kakarot comments still in pain.

"Deal but can you kiss me" Kakarot grunted and kissed her and carried Angelica to Nappa who was beating up pretty bad but he won at the end.

"Nappa"

"Don't worry Kakarot just do what you do best" for the first time Kakarot felt a wave of pride when Nappa phrased him for the first time.

Kakarot flew up to both Vegeta and Gaya "Hey Vegeta try to hold her again will you"

Vegeta grunted and grabbed in a full nelson again Kakarot cupped his hands and chanted his most powerful move "Hear goes

KA

MA

HA

MA

HAAAA!"

The beam hit its target destroying the headband for good the ape was freed from there control and begin attacking the natives she was suppose to protect killing them with her powerful mouth blast with Vegeta joining in.

He sighs and took Angelica away from her uncle heading towards the space pods. He looked at the female's battered body and pushed her bangs away kissing her fore head.

"Its all right your safe with me just hold on Lica" Kakarot opened the pod and held her as he want in to the round vessel. The door closed as the sleeping gas was activated making the saiyan close his eyes holding his former lover tight leaving the saiyans behind

finishing off the rest of the dying world.

* * *

That's the end of 5 oh and don't you worry Angelica will live but she not off the hook, find out on chapter 6.


	6. The new girl

Kakarot went to is small room with a lot of things on his mind, the saiyan worrior pander about what happened on Avalon . Earlier he took his former lover to the med bay to recover from her battle with Oberon . He him self was injured but turn down the offer to be healed him self, the bruise did hurt , still it will not hinder him on future missions. Kakarot did by the way needed a new armor since his old one was damage in the fight."Damn this was my favorite armor, oh well on to the next one"

He put on a plain dark blue t-shirt and baggy pants , the saiyan headed off to the armory , before the went Kakarot picked up a new scouter from the tech room. The saiyan notice a feline like humanoid he have never seen before. She was tall maybe about 5'7 close to his height which was about 5'9., her fur had no stripes on it so she didn't belong to Leona's race, instead it was decorated with spots all over her body, the feline's attire was in animal skinned skirt, it was above her knees mid way to her thighs. The woman's hair was untamed and long, she had electric blues that was even more beautiful then Oceana sapphire ones. Her body was build like an Amazon warrior " So she a warrior, that's explain her body and she not bad looking ether" the saiyan said to him self.

The female turned around and stared for a moment, her electric blue eyes scanned Kakarot's body, and was impressed but harden features didn't show it. Kakarot noticed she had on a battle armor styled like his own indicating she was apart of Frieza's army. She then begin to speak"So your my new team captain" Kakarot was taken back he didn't even know a this girl was assign to his team.

"Yes I guess, but who are you?" asked the saiyan captain

"My name is Vitani and I'm your new seconded in command" she responded to the shocked saiyan.

"How?" Kakarot demanded clearly pissed off.

"Your original second in command died on a solo mission while your gone:" Vitani said to the upset saiyan captain.

"Bullshit lady, and where the rest of my unit"

"There all in the ship's morgue paying there respect, I should just you do the same Captain" Vitani explained with a serious tone in her mono tone but sexy voice.( Just imaging hearing the voice of Demona from Gargoyles)

Kakarot went off with Vitani following not to far behind, he came to notice a sad Lobo and a crying Oceana , but his onyx eyes saw Leona's body on the slab still as beautiful as ever, his heart ache, the saiyan never had the chance to tell her his true feelings , he wanted to cry but his saiyan pride didn't let him ,still he cried mentally. Oceana glared at the seemly emotionless saiyan and socked him in the jaw" You bastard! If only you were with her instead having a good ole time with your monkey buddies she still be alive! So what have to say for yourself Kakarot?"

"There no then to say" Kakarot's eye moved away from his hurt female underling, Oceana never said much but she did care for Leona like a sister and was deeply destruct when she saw Leona's beaten , batted body.

"I hate you" Kakarot had enough of this and stormed off to get his new armor and to check on another woman who he cared for.

"That uncalled for Oceana, the man just lost one of his best friends" the canine like humanoid scolded.

"And I lost the woman I loved!" Oceana sobbed hugging her teammate who felt sorry for the cyan skinned beau tie., the was no doubt in his mind that she was in love with the feline woman and wanted to be with her.

Vitani was not please what she saw , this was the team she heard about the one with a low class saiyan who push is unit to the limit but she observed what her own two eyes was a group of emotionally attach weaklings , she was have to set them straight and teach that these kind of thing can cause a successful squad down fall"You all pathetic , so what if she died that's what happens on missions like this, casualties accrue here all the time and you think Lord Frreza cares no, we all just his toys his expandable pawns in a big galactic chess game, so stop grieving and get back on track and as our leader I'll have few words with him"Vitani left with out giving a glance towards the grieving unit.

"She such a bitch!" Lobo complained

"Yeah she is, I think I like Angelica better" Oceana said as Lobo nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kakarot now in his new battle armor and all red jumpsuit look over to check the status report on Angelica's injuries ,she seem be recover well and all of the bruises were almost .Kakarot walked towards Malaka one of the medics who delivered KKakarot more the twenty three years ago"Hey doc , is Lica going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine son, but are you key? I heard about Leona today, such a tragic lost she had such pantoaal to" Malaka smiled sadly at the young man, he had know him since he was a boy and never thought he would every grieve the lost of a comrade.

"Yeah it is " the saiyan sigh.

"Do you want hear the good news?"

"What good news?" Kakarot asked the older green skinned reptile.

"Well I checked your power level son and it seems that you gotten a lot stronger since your mission on Sol and Avalon" Malaka said beaming.

"What you mean ?I wasn't in the healing chamber today"

"Well I know you saiyans get stronger after every battle, and during your other mission you did receive some serious life threaten injuries, well I'll get straight to the point your power level 10.000" the medic explained

"Get the hell out of here! You mean I'm almost as strong a Princess Vegeta" Kakarot exclaimed.

"Yes, wait did you said Princess Vegeta?"Malaka gave him a funny look.

Kakarot chuckled " Its a joke besides I needed to laugh after pass few days"

"Ah I see , well laughing is good for the soul" He saw the young feline warrior and smiled " I see we have company, I'll leave two alone I have to run some ea rains" the scientist left the two young warriors to get to know each other.

"So tell me Vitani, who are you" Vitani crossed her arms as Kakarot stare at her.

She smirked" Question is who are you Captain?a saiyan or a weakling"

"What did you say woman?" Kakarot asked almost seething.

"You heard me, who are you" she asked clearly not intamadatied by the taller man.

"I 'am Kakarot a saiyan, son of Bardock , I 'am a warrior that shows know fear I am not weak and show no mercy to those who stand in my way" he walked closer to the caution woman" So what if I care about the people in my team, their my family the only one I know, I grieve for yes but I will not let it get in the way of my job, and if you don't like then leave"

"Well I'm here to stay and unlike you I'm not here to make friends or sleep with my teammates" Kakarot blush a bit at Vitani words" That is not what I do Captain and you shouldn't either, its you duty to lead this team with out any detraction like being there friends and failing for your former team mate Angelica "

Kakarot nerrow his dark eyes at the his new second in camand" What do you know about my relationship with Angelica?"

"All I know is it cost you to leave your team, because of some harlot" said Vitani with very little emotion.

Kakarot grew angerer as his red aura swarm all around him blazing like fire" She no damn harlot " he growled but then smirk as the aura started to dissipate " Maybe you need get laid sometime so you act like some stuck army bicth" Kakarot tainted.

"Fuck you"

"Well that will be nice but I respectfully decline your offer" Vintani blushed as Kakarot chuckled to him self.

"Listen and listen good I will never lay with you or any man on this ship, I have a reputation to uphold" Vitani put her hands on her hips and said" And you are just my Captain and I 'am your second in commend not then more no then less are relationship is strictly businiss got it?"

Kakarot growled "It will be strictly bisness " she nodded and left with out saying another word he want back to check on Angelica but the water was are ready drained and the female elite stood up wet and in all her naked glory smiling " Oh great your up"

"Who the new fur ball Kakarot?" Angelica asked still grinning.

The saiyan male sigh" She my new...second in command"

"So she ditch you huh lover, well I guess is for the best" Angelica said putting on her bra and panties in front of her former lover.

"She dead"

"What?"

"I said she dead woman! Happy now!" Kakarot growled at the surprised female elite.

"No . Personalty I don't care but I'm sorry for your lost" Kakarot almost didn't believe the slightly older woman but he could see it in her eyes that she was truly sorry.

"Yeah, what ever" Kakarot grunted.

"You see when every I to sorry for you Kakarot you always shut me out" Kakarot looked away not wanting to look in to his ex teammates eyes" Damn t Kakarot! Why do always try to make me look like the bad guy, you made your choice when you accepted offer , I didn't force you! "

He looked back at the upset woman as she waited for an answer. His eyes lowered a bit and sighed" Your right Lica, you didn't force me I made that derision alone and now I have to live the fact that I was responsible for her death not you or Vegeta me"

"Its not you fault lover, it was her time any way the best thing you could do is move on and honror her by becoming stronger, that's all you could do" Her words ease his guilt he has to get stronger for her.

"You know I 'am surprised with you Lica , I thought you would gloat or cheered for her demise"

"Well I'm a cold bitch but not that cold, besides I hate to see you hurt" Angelica said sincerely .

"Thank you" Kakarot founded some confront from Angelica. He wanted to kiss her oh how would he love to taste those sweet lips of her , but it was to soon he need sometime to think, the son of Bardock was not sure he still wanted to be with her" I have to get ready, Vegeta and the others will be hear in a day so we can report to Lord Frieza about the mission"

"Yeah I need to get some more rest anyway, but I have one question?" Angelica asked Kakarot.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do about that new saiyan?"

" Were let Frieza decide, I see you tomorrow Angelica" Kakarot went of to rest in his room, Angelica grabbed a new set of battle armor and some black spandex pants as she cloth her self she saw t Kakarot's new second in command staring at her get dressed.

"So you like girls, well sorry sweet heart I don't role like that" Angelica teased the stoic looking feline.

" That's okay your not my type anyway" she responded with the same expression on her face" But I would like you to stay away from _my Captain_ Angelica he does not need some whore desperation him from his duties"

The female saiyan stiffened and glared at the taller woman" Look fur bitch , you can't tell me to stay away from Kakarot he mines!" she shot back.

She smirked a bit" He is not yours or Leona , he a solider a warrior that has the postnatal to be something great, I will not allow him to be unfocused I will not even try to be his friend or lover, just a fellow solider"

Angelica wanted to kill this woman but she had a smirk of her own" You need to get laid lady"

"How dare you" Vitain growled and blush at the same time.

Angelica chucked at the upset feline warrior" Its the truth, once you have a man like Kakarot inside you your be a whole new woman, trust me I know"

"I am a warrior, not a slut!" Vitina shot back.

"Even warriors need some loving , Its no then wrong with it" Angelica reasoned

"Well I don't"

"You do"

"I will not deg red my body like you or those others whores on this ship" Vitain hissed with her electric blue eyes glowing.

"Well thats not my problem sweet heart , you know what have a taste of Kakarot but know this fur ball I'm his only true love not you" Angelica push Vitani out her way and head off into her room.

Vitana sighed truth be told she always had a bit of a crush on Kakarot since she was younger, but back then she was weak and timid , he would had never paid her any mind as Kakarot was always busy training , going off to missions with his fellow saiyans and sleeping with Angelica . Now she is strong independent , ferocious , and a true warrior who wanted to be the best and Kakarot would just be in the way of her ambitions. But deep inside she wanted him, the son of Bardock she will now have to fight off any lustful feeling for her childhood crush"If only it was that easy".

* * *

OK guys to let you know the reason I killed of Leona was I didn't like how she was coming out of the story but she will be mention in the future, also Vitamin is not going to openly give herself to Kakarot just yet it would take a dramatic experience to change that and the new female saiyan is going have a grudge on Kakarot for killing her father and Radiative will be smitten by her while Vegeta just want to have his little fun' ha ha ha ha!' so be free to read and comment and let me know how you like the story so few. Oh yeah I forgot Goku's Destiny will be updated soon and be prepare for Goku's mother The Queen of the saiyans! As well as Tilea.

P.S Look out for my new fic Neko Piccolo coming real soon.


End file.
